Sad Story
by trixily
Summary: It's a little one-shot about Bella's life in Phoenix. It's sad, like the title says. ExB, EmxRose, JazzxAlice, CarlislexEsme.


_It's only a one-shot. It takes place somewhere after Eclipse. Sorry, it's really sad at one point, cause I was like sad and thought about doing a fanfic. xD So yeah, read and review. I hope you like it. __**(AN: The song is "Missing" by Evanesence)**_

I drove to the Cullen's house. I was staying there. It was a sunny day. And the Cullen's where out hunting. They told me to go to they're house and feel myself home. Rose and I were really good friends now. And I was really happy about it. I was in a sad mood though, cause I had a fight with my mom on the phone. It was a stupid little thing, but still. I walked into the house and took my shoes off. I walked to the couch and sat down. I pulled my feet up and wrapped my arms around it. I sat there for 10 minutes like that and then walked to Edward's piano. I played the piano back in Phoenix and I had wrote some songs. I remembered one that fitted to my mood. I started to play and sang.

_Please, please, forgive me_

_but I won't be home again._

_Maybe someday you'll look up_

_and barely conscious you'll say to no-one:_

_"isn't something missing?"_

I was so into the music, that I didn't hear the Cullen's come in.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know,_

_you forgot me long ago._

_Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I so insignificant?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

Tears flow down my cheeks as I rememered all the pain I had been through when I wrote it.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_you won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you loved me_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Please, please, forgive me,_

_but I won't be home again._

_I know what you do to yourself,_

_I breathe deep and cry out._

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_you won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you loved me_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_

_knowing you don't care._

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_I'll wake without you there._

_Isn't something missing,_

_Isn't something...?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_you won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you loved me_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

The song ended and I heard the Cullen's clap. I turned around. When they saw my tears they looked worried. Edward came to me quikly and put his arms around me and I started crying.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked. He took me into his arms and we went into the living room. He put me on his lap.

"I...I had a...a fight...with...my mom, on the...phone." I sobbed. He stroke my back.

"Was it that bad?" he asked.

"No, but I remembered when I wrote the song and why I did it." I said. I hid my face in Edward's chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"You're pretty messed up, Bella. Maybe it helps to talk about it." Jasper said in a shooting voice. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"When I lived with my mom and Phil, I had some great friends. We were really close. Well, I thought they we were. But I guess I was wrong. One night they asked me out, to go to a party. And I agreed." I said.

"YOU went to party's." Alice asked. I looked at her and nodded.

"Ok, anyways, so we went to the party and they got us drinks. But they didn't tell me that they got alcohol in my drinks. Later we took a car and somehow I was in the passenger seat. We talked and laughed and had fun. But then a car came and we had an accident. My friend tryed to stop the car, but the road was wet so it slided and the car stopped so that I was exactly in front of the other car. It crashed into our car and right into the side where I was." I said, tears where in my eyes as I remembered the pain I was in. The Cullen's gasped.

"I was taken to the hospital and I had to stay in the hospital for a month, cause I was very bad injured. But none of my so called friends came to look how I was." I said. Edward held me closer.

"And when I got out and went to school, they acted like I wasn't even there." I finished.

"OMG, that's so sad." Alice said and hugged me. I sighed. It felt really good to have it out of me. I hadn't talked about it to anyone except my mom.

"So, that's why you song the song?" Rose asked. I nodded.

"I wrote it when I was in the hospital." I said.

"Why didn't you tell us that you played the piano?" Emmett asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know." I said. I really didn't knew it.

"You play great." Esme said.

"Thanks." I said and smiled. We talked and laughed untill it was time for me to go to sleep. It was all good now.

_So yeah, what do you think? Please review!!! I really wanna know your opinions. _


End file.
